Dreams
by rainy hearT
Summary: KyuMin slight YeMin. Ini seperti sebuah mimpi, Sungmin sangat berharap bisa menggenggam Yesung, tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat kenyataan justru mengikatnya kuat dengan Kyuhyun. Sad love story and tentu dengan Hepi end. Haruskah Sungmin merelakan cintanya untuk Yesung dan menerima Kyuhyun sebagai suaminya. GS. Chapter 2/end is up. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams...**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

- Other Super Junior member

Pairing : || KYUMIN || slight Yemin

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Romance||Fluffy Angst||

Warning : || GS || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : ||Ini bukanlah yang aku inginkan. Seandainya saja kau tahu jika ini menyakitkan, kuharap kau tak akan meninggalkan aku semudah itu. Tapi, mengapa disaat pertemuan itu datang, aku tak bisa bernafas... aku TERPENJARA...||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**Mini Series**

**~ DREAMS ...~**

**Just KYUMIN**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**Nikmatilah STORY-nya... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks... hikss..."

"Hei, jangan menangis. Aku akan tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini."

"Mengapa kau tega sekali padaku, Oppa? Apakah tak cukup disini saja?"

Yesung mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin dan sesekali mencium wanginya. Kedua lengannya memeluk protektif tubuh mungil yang terus bergetar itu, sementara Sungmin semakin mengeratkan remasannya pada kemeja yang di pakai Yesung.

"Aku bukan orang yang di harapkan Appamu, jika tetap disini tak akan cukup chagi..."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Yesung. "Inilah yang diinginkan appa hikss... kau pergi meninggalkanku..."

"Hei... ini tak akan lama Sungmin. Aku akan kembali..." Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, begitu dekat dengan bibir merah yang basah itu. "...dan menjadikanmu milikku..."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak pantas! Punya apa kau?! Hanya pengamen jalanan yang sama sekali tak punya masa depan. Bermimpi saja menjadi menantuku!"

"Appa, jebal... hiks... ahniya! Kya! Appa!"

Sungmin terus memberontak dari cengkraman Kangin yang begitu kuat di lengannya. Kemudian dengan kasar Kangin menyeret Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Menguncinya dari luar, dan tak mempedulikan teriakan Sungmin. Sungguh, ini begitu menyakitkan.

"Kau... hanyalah rumput yang mengganggu taman bungaku. Aku menyesal, membesarkanmu bertahun-tahun. Kau memang rendah! Hanya anak seorang pengasuh di keluargaku, bermimpi untuk menikahi putriku. Pergi saja kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menikah dengannya..."

"Shireo! Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Yesungie, appa... jebal hikss... aku tak mencintainya."

"Eoh... mengerti apa kau tentang cinta? Apakah cukup, kau hanya memakan nyanyian bodoh itu setiap hari? Apakah bisa memberikanmu hidup yang layak, uang, perhiasan bahkan semua yang kau inginkan? Kau putriku, satu-satunya yang aku miliki."

"Yeobo, jangan memaksanya."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Dia memang seharusnya menikah dengan namja pilihanku, aku tak menerima penolakan." Kangin mendekati Sungmin yang masih menangis di pangkuan Leeteuk. "Dengarkan aku, putriku sayang. Aku menyayangimu dan semua yang appa lakukan adalah untuk kebahagiaanmu."

"Tapi, appa ... aku tidak..."

"Masa bodoh dengan cinta! Yang penting dia mencintaimu! Kau dengar itu!" Kangin tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sungmin. " Dia namja dari keluarga kaya, sangat sukses dengan semua bisnisnya di usia muda. Kau akan senang dan kau akan pindah ke Jepang setelah menikah dengannya. Arraseo!"

"Ahniya! Appa...! jebal...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bersediakah anda Lee Sungmin, menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan hidupmu? Berbakti dan menyayanginya dalam keadaan susah ataupun senang, sehat ataupun sakit, miskin ataupun kaya?"

"Aku..."

.

.

.

**.**

**TBC/end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otte? Baguskah? Jelekkah? **

**Ayolah, ini hanya mini series.**

**Aku janji, dan aku akan menyelesaikan semua ff yang menggantung dimana-mana itu. Kkk... entah kenapa lagi pengen yang sad-sad...**

**Otte? Lanjutkah?**

**Review ya?**

**Saranghae nae lovely reader...**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin, seorang putri tunggal dari keluarga kaya yang memiliki satu sekolah kesenian yang sudah berdiri sejak bertahun lamanya. Dan semua yang yeoja itu inginkan pasti menjadi kenyataan.

Sungmin kecil, tumbuh besar bersama seorang anak dari pengasuhnya. Entahlah, tapi Sungmin kecil memang sangat menyayangi Kim ahjumma. Orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ummanya sendiri.

Tapi ia harus bersedih, dan mungkin sama sedihnya dengan namja kecil bermarga Kim. Kim ahjumma meninggal saat menyelamatkan Sungmin yang hampir saja menjadi korban tabrakan. Sungmin kecil dan Jong Woon kecil tak tahu apa-apa.

Yang ada di kenyataannya adalah, keluarga Lee berjanji membesarkan Jong Woon kecil demi balas budi untuk Kim Ahjumma. Mereka membiarkan Jong Woon dan Sungmin tumbuh besar bersama. Memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik.

Selalu bersama sejak mereka kecil, dan akhirnya perasaan itu pun ada. Dimana Sungmin, layaknya seorang putri yang tak pernah mengenal kehidupan luar. Di matanya hanya ada seorang Kim Jong Woon.

"Saranghae..."

"Nde, nado saranghaeyo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dreams...**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

- Other Super Junior member

Pairing : || KYUMIN || slight Yemin

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Romance||Fluffy Angst||

Warning : || GS || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : ||Ini bukanlah yang aku inginkan. Seandainya saja kau tahu jika ini menyakitkan, kuharap kau tak akan meninggalkan aku semudah itu. Tapi, mengapa disaat pertemuan itu datang, aku tak bisa bernafas... aku TERPENJARA...||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**Mini Series**

**~ DREAMS ...~**

**Just KYUMIN**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**Nikmatilah STORY-nya... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik itu duduk gelisah di kursinya. Ia hanya berdua di ruangan itu. Kelas musik yang ada di sekolah seni itu. Sesekali ia melirik namja tampan yang masih sibuk merapikan partitur lagu yang lain.

Ia mencoba untuk bicara, tapi akhirnya ia hanya kembali menggaruk kecil rambutnya. Mencoba memahami lagi apa yang ia lihat. Dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Menghembuskan nafasnya dan mencoba berekspresi seimut mungkin.

"Oppa..."

Suara lirih itu memanggil lembut namja yang duduk cukup jauh dengannya. Sungmin tersenyum sambil menekan tuts piano didepannya.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku tak bisa memainkan ini, padahal sebentar lagi aku ada pementasan. Appa menyuruhku memainkan lagu ini." Sungmin menyodorkan satu kertas yang berisi banyak not balok yang mungkin cukup susah untuk diikuti seorang pemula seperti Sungmin. "Bisakah kau ajarkan padaku?"

Dan namja itu mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja princess. All for you."

"Gomawo Yesungie." Sungmin tersenyum senang dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. Menepuk sisa dari bangku yang ia duduki. "Ayo, duduk disini."

"Tentu."

Dan Yesung mengamati not-notnya kemudian meletakkan kertas partitur lagu itu. Ia hampir saja menekan tutsnya tapi ia menghentikan gerakannya saat menyadari sepasang mata terus menatapnya. Yesung menoleh ke sampingnya, dimana Bunny Min tengah menatapnya kagum.

"Princess, harusnya kau melihat bagaimana aku memainkan ini."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ahniya, aku cukup mendengarkan saja." Tadinya memang yeoja ini bersungguh – sungguh ingin belajar. Tapi ia menghilangkan niatannya itu saat ia melihat namja tampan yang kini duduk disisinya terlihat begitu bersinar di matanya.

Rambut hitam yang begitu kelam dengan senyuman ramahnya. Juga suaranya yang lembut dan juga dalam. Membuat Sungmin betah berlama-lama menatap namja ini.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa begitu? Ayolah, lihat bagaiamana aku bermain. Atau kau akan gagal dalam pementasan pertamamu."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan sambil terus menatap pada Yesung. Ia memasang wajah imutnya kembali seakan membujuk Yesung untuk menuruti keinginannya. "Shireo, aku tak mau melihatnya. Cukup mendengar saja dan aku akan bisa melakukannya."

Yesung memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sungmin. Tangannya terulur untuk merapihkan poni Sungmin yang sudah sedikit panjang dan bahkan hampir menutupi kedua mata cantik itu.

"Kau harus jadi bintang di pesta perpisahan itu, aku tak mau kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu bukan, Lee appa itu sangat hebat memainkan semua alat musik? Apalagi Lee Umma, dia pintar bernyanyi dan juga suaranya cantik."

Tapi Sungmin malah mendesah kecewa dan mempoutkan bibir merahnya. "Aku hanya sedang menatap nae namjachingu. Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Yesung terkikik pelan. "Sudahlah, menatap aku-nya nanti saja. Sekarang kita latihan. Jangan sampai Lee appa tahu tentang kenakalanmu dan..."

"Dan juga hubungan kita." Sungmin mendesah pelan. Ia kembali menatap Yesung dan mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap pipi Yesung. Tersenyum kecil, "Oppa, saranghae..."

"Nde, nado saranghaeyo..."

Sungmin tersenyum senang dan kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Yesung. Membiarkan namja itu mengusap lembut punggung dan juga rambut panjangnya. Merasakan ciuman kecil di pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku ingin selalu seperti ini dengan Oppa." Sungmin berbisik lirih.

"Nde, aku akan mengusahakannya chagi..." Yesung melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik itu. Mencolek kecil hidung mungil Sungmin. "Tenanglah, tak usah takut begitu."

"Hum, bagaimana aku tidak takut. Appa selalu saja..."

"Ssst..." Yesung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin. Kemudian mencium pipi chubby itu. "Percaya padaku."

Sungmin berusaha untuk percaya dan ia terus mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi meski berusaha sebaik apapun, rasanya tetap sulit bagi Sungmin. Ia menatak kembali kedua mata Yesung dengan tatapan melas. Meraih tangan Yesung dan menempelkannya di pipinya.

"Oppa, kau tidak akan pergi 'kan?"

Yesung terdiam. Ia sudah berulang kali membicarakan ini dengan Sungmin. Tapi tetap saja yeoja itu menolak permintaan Yesung.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkan aku 'kan Oppa?" Kedua mata Sungmin mulai memerah saat ini. Terlihat jelas jika ia benar-benar berharap Yesung akan tetap berada disisinya. Dan kediaman Yesung membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya. Sungmin berusaha menahannya, menggigit bibirnya tapi sayang... ia terlalu membenci semua yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Hiks... hikss..." Air mata itu jatuh di pipi Sungmin. Membuat Yesung menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk mengusap pipi basah itu. "Oppa..." Sungmin mencoba berbicara dengan suaranya yang bergetar, berbicara lirih dan mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak terus keluar.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Aku akan tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini."

"Mengapa kau tega sekali padaku, Oppa? Apakah tak cukup disini saja?" Sungmin mengusap kedua bahu Yesung dan kemudian meremas sedikit kemeja yang dipakainya. Melampiaskan perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan.

Yesung mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin dan sesekali mencium wanginya. Kedua lengannya memeluk protektif tubuh mungil yang terus bergetar itu, sementara Sungmin semakin mengeratkan remasannya pada kemeja yang di pakai Yesung.

"Aku bukan orang yang di harapkan Appamu, jika tetap disini tak akan cukup chagi..."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Yesung. "Inilah yang diinginkan appa hikss... kau pergi meninggalkanku..."

"Hei... ini tak akan lama Sungmin. Aku akan kembali..." Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, begitu dekat dengan bibir merah yang basah itu. "...dan menjadikanmu milikku..."

Biarkanlah mereka larut dalam ciuman dalam itu. Ciuman yang lembut dan jujur yang meleburkan semua perasaan mereka. Andai saja Yesung boleh memilih, maka ia akan membawa Sungmin ikut bersamanya. Tapi, ia tak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh itu...

Sungmin bagai seorang putri yang selalu hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Yesung tahu persis, jika bersamanya sekarang maka tak ada yang bisa ia berikan selain kesedihan untuk putri cantiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, adalah pementasan pertama Sungmin. Ia sungguh gugup. Berulang kali ia berjalan kesana kemari dan mengamati banyaknya tamu undangan yang datang ke acara perpisahan itu. Sungmin kembali ke tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Menenangkan dirinya dan juga menyetabilkan detak jantungnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum senang saat melihat pantulan lengan yang berbalut jas hitam menyusup dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Oppa..." Sungmin langsung memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Yesung. Namja yang selalu bisa memberikan ia kekuatan lebih. "Oppa, aku takut sekali. Ini pertama bagiku dan aku harus tampil sebaik mungkin. Tapi bagaimana bisa, Oppa?"

Sungmin memainkan jari telunjukknya dan menusuk-nusuk dada Yesung. Sedangkan namja itu merapihkan dandanan Sungmin dan kemudian memegang lembut kedua lengan Sungmin. Menjauhkannya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Lihatlah, nae princess ini sangat cantik. Kau adalah bintangnya chagi, ayo semangatlah. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Oppa, bisakah kau berjanji padaku satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak akan pergi jika aku dapat memainkan lagu itu." Sungmin menatap Yesung penuh harap. Kedua matanya seolah menarik Yesung untuk emnyusuri ke dalam perasaan Sungmin. Betapa sedihnya yeoja itu jika Yesung akan meninggalkannya.

"Dengarkan aku chagi." Yesung mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk bersamanya. Untunglah ini ruangan pribadi Sungmin yang tak akan ada satu orang pun melihat mereka. Yesung menggenggam dan mengusap lembut tangan Sungmin.

"Aku akan menjadi hebat untukmu."

"Tapi, oppa. Kau tak harus pergi, jebal..."

Yesung menggeleng. "Ahni, aku harus ke Seoul dan menjadi bintang untukmu. Saat itu, aku akan membawakan semua yang terindah untukmu dan memberikanmu kehidupan yang yang lebih baik."

"Oppa, jangan mengatakan kau akan meninggalkan aku hanya karena uang. Kau tahu, oppa. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Atau begini saja. Aku ikut bersamamu."Sungmin melonjak senang dengan ide barunya.

"Tapi Lee appa..."

"Ck... jangan bicarakan dia. Dia selalu saja mengaturku." Sungmin merengut kesal. "Oppa, aku ini sudah besar dan aku punya kehidupanku sendiri."

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil, ia tau pasti ini tak akan berhasil. Sungmin begitu mencintainya jadi membujuk Sungmin pun rasanya akan percuma. "Kau tak terbiasa hidup susah chagi."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Ahni, aku biasa kok. Aku bisa melakukan semuanya, semua pekerjaan rumah yang biasa dilakukan pelayanku."

"Tapi kau tak akan bertahan dengan kerasnya kehidupanku nanti Chagi..."

Sungmin menunduk lemah. "Huh..." Ia menghempaskan nafasnya. Rasanya sangat sesak, dan hampir menangis. Ia memukul-mukul pelan dadanya melampiaskan perasaan sakitnya. "Aku tak akan bisa tanpa Oppa."

Yesung mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan mencium pipinya. "Jangan menangis. Ini pementasan pertamamu."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Kemudian Yesung membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan Sungmin. "Tenanglah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun akan selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam panggung megah penuh cahaya lampu itu. Dress hitamnya membuat tubuh mungil itu terlihat semakin cantik. Sungmin tersenyum ke semua tamu undangan yang merupakan para orang tua siswa dan juga beberapa pengusaha dan investor untuk sekolah seninya.

Mata sungmin tertuju pada satu piano putih yang kini tepat berada di depan matanya. Sungguh ia cemas dan takut. Sungmin meremas kuat genggaman tangannya dan berjalan pelan menuju piano itu.

Menghembuskan nafasnya untuk kemudian duduk dengan anggun di kursinya. Untuk beberapa detik, ia terdiam. Ia mencari sesuatu yang benar-benar ia butuhkan kali ini. Sungmin melihat ke arah audience.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, appa-nya tengah tersenyum padanya. Jika boleh jujur, Sungmin sangat menyayangi bumonimnya. Mata Sungmin juga menemukan satu sosok tampan yang kini menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sosok dengan jas rapihnya yang duduk tepat di sisi appa-nya.

Namja itu tersenyum pada Sungmin, tapi Sungmin... dia mengabaikannya.

Sungmin kini mulai menatap pada kertas partitur lagunya. Dan kembali ia diam. Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba mencari bayangan Yesung. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan namja itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Memberikan satu jempolnya, seakan mengatakan '_Hwaiting!_'

Sungmin menangguk yakin, dan ia mulai memainkan jemari pintarnya. Menekan tuts itu dengan penuh keyakinan dan juga senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Dialah yang terus tanpa henti memuji kecantikan Sungmin. Saat ini ia berada di jamuan makan setelah pertunjukan selesai. Bersama dengan keluarga Lee dan keluarganya.

"Ah, ini Cho Kyuhyun. Putraku yang terbaik."

"Nde, dia juga tampan." Kangin mengangguk senang. "Kelihatannya kau sangat menyukai putri kecilku."

Tak dapat Kyuhyun pungkiri, hatinya berdetak cepat saat melihat wajah Sungmin. Ia tahu, ia telah jatuh dalam pesona kecantikan yeoja itu.

"Nde, dia cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari Umma." Kyuhyun sedikit melirik pada Cho Heechul. Ummanya yang tengah berbincang akrab dengan Leeteuk. "Meski umma cantik, tapi aku lebih menyukai Sungmin."

"Tenanglah, kita akan membicarakannya. Hahaahaha..." Kangin tertawa keras dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Ia begitu senang berkenalan dengan namja itu. Namja tampan yang sudah sukses dan mandiri di usia mudanya. Memiliki banyak relasi dan juga perusahaan yang benar-benar berhasil merajai bisnis di Korea dan Jepang. Mungkin, hanya itulah yang terlihat di mata Lee Kangin.

"Ah, kemarilah nae Princess..." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut saat Sungmin melangkah mendekati mereka. "Kau hebat sekali, chagi. Umma bangga padamu."

"Nde, Umma. Gomawo." Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian menghampiri Kangin dan meraih lengannya. "Appa? Bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Kau yang terbaik chagi..."

Begitulah, Sungmin mencintai keluarganya. Mencintai Kangin, juga mencintai Leeteuk. Tapi dia juga teramat mencintai Yesung. Tujuan Sungmin menghampiri keluarganya hanyalah untuk sekedar basa-basi, tapi sepertinya itu merupakan kesalahan fatal bagi Sungmin.

"Chagi, kajja kita duduk di meja VIP yang sudah di siapkan. Appa akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu. Ayo semua, ikut aku." Kangin menuntun Sungmin untuk berjalan bersamanya. Membiarkan keluarga Cho mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Sesungguhnya Sungmin berharap ini cepat selesai agar ia bisa menemui Yesung, tapi sekarang malah ia terperangkap dengan pertemuan yang sungguh tidak ia inginkan.

Sungmin menatap lurus ke arah namja yang berdiri di depan gate menuju ruang aula utama dimana kursi VIP sudah disiapkan disana. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit melambaikan tangannya.

Dan Kyuhyun, dia bukan namja bodoh yang tak menyadarinya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menikah dengannya, dan tak ada pembantahan."

Kangin menceramahi Sungmin setelah pertemuan itu selesai. Kini ia berada di kamar Sungmin, dan tentu saja bersama dengan Leeteuk.

"Tapi appa, aku masih terlalu muda. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sekolah musikku, aku ingin berkarya dulu. Atau setidaknya membantu appa mengurus sekolah."

Kangin mendekat pada Sungmin dan menatapnya dalam. "Appa belum cukup tua chagi, dan appa masih bisa mengurusnya. Kau cukup menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan bahagia bersamanya."

Kangin kemudian melangkah menjauhi Sungmin dan berhenti di tepi jendela. Ia menatap langit hitam yang penuh dengan kerlipan bintang malam. "Keluarga Cho adalah keluarga yang benar-benar appa inginkan. Kau tahu, ini seperti mimpi. Saat putra keluarga itu memujimu, appa sangat senang. Appa hanya ingin kau selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik, chagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin merenung di kamarnya. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Appa-nya mau menghentikan pemikiran aneh dan perjodohan yang benar-benar tidak ia inginkan itu.

Ia begitu gelisah, jika ia bisa maka ia akan kabur dari rumahnya. Ia menatap jauh ke luar jendelanya. Ini baru satu malam ia tak menemui Yesung, dan hatinya sungguh tak enak. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih ponselnya.

"Yeobosseoyo? Yesung oppa?"

"..."

"Nde, nado bogoshippeo."

"..."

"Ahni. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Oppa. Eum, bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah nanti Oppa menemuiku. Aku akan menunggu di taman depan rumah."

"..."

"Nde, nado saranghaeyo..."

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan menutup ponselnya. Ia tahu, Yesung sangat sibuk. Namja itu mengajar siswa menyanyi dan juga memainkan alat musik. Sebenarnya, Kangin juga menyayangi Yesung. Tapi, apakah keadaannya sudah berbeda saat Kangin tahu bahwa Yesung dan Sungmin sudah menjalin hubungan itu. Bahkan, kini Sungmin harus sembunyi-sembunyi saat ia ingin bertemu dengan Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa!" Sungmin berteriak senang dan segera berlari dari pintu rumahnya saat ia melihat Yesung yang menunggunya. "Oppa!" Sungmin berteriak lagi,kemudian dengan cepat melompat dan memeluk tubuh Yesung. Dia begitu meindukan namja ini. "Bogoshippeo!"

"Nde, nado chagi." Yesung mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin dan perlahan menurunkan tubuh yang bergelayut manja di bahunya itu. Sungmin sedikit berjinjit dan mencium pipi Yesung.

"Saranghaeyo..."

"Hei, kau begitu manja hari ini." Yesung kemudian meraih tangan Sungmin dan menyematkan setangkai bunga lili putih, bunga kesukaan Sungmin.

"Oppa, aku hanya merindukanmu." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Yesung harus menahan dirinya untuk tak mencium pipi chubby yang merona merah itu. "Eum, sebenarnya ada yang harus aku katakan, Oppa."

"Apa?"

Yesung dan Sungmin duduk di kursi taman itu. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung. Tangan cantiknya mengusap kecil kelopak lili yang ia pegang.

"Oppa..." Sungmin berujar lirih, tanpa melihat ke arah Yesung. "Bisakah kau menjadikanku milikmu seutuhnya?"

Kaget.

Tentu saja, bagi Yesung ini terlalu aneh. Ia meraih bahu Sungmin dan mendudukkan yeoja itu dalam posisi yang benar. Menatap kedua mata cantik Sungmin dan mencari kebenaran akan ucapan yeoja itu.

"Maksudmu apa chagi? Jangan berbicara aneh seperti itu."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Tadi aku berfikir keras, bagaimana caranya agar appa bisa menerima hubungan ini dan hanya itu cara yang ada di pikiranku." Sungmin mengusap pipi Yesung dengan satu tangannya.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan Oppa, aku hanya memiliki Oppa."

"Tapi chagi..."

"Oppa, dengarkan aku. Jika kita melakukan itu dan aku hamil, pasti appa akan merestui dan menikahkan kita. Ayolah Oppa, jebal..."

Yesung malah tertawa dan mengacak poni Sungmin. "Haish... kau konyol chagi. Sudahlah jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak." Yesung hendak berbicara lagi, tapi ia lebih memilih diam saat melihat ekspresi penuh kesedihan di wajah Sungmin.

Ia kemudian meraih dagu Sungmin. "Chagi..." Berbisik lirih. "Percayalah padaku..."

Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, hingga begitu dekat. Hingga Sungmin mulai menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan nafas Yesung semakin dekat dengannya. Tapi sebelum ciuman itu benar-benar terjadi...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara berat itu membuat dua manusia tak bersalah ini berjengit kaget. Yesung langsung melepaskan tangannya dan membenarkan posisinya. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Yeoja itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Kangin.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?" Kangin berbicara datar namun dalam pada Yesung. Ia menatap sinis pada namja itu. "Apa kau lupa?"

Ya...

Kangin memang pernah memergoki mereka, tapi ia masih bisa memaafkannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini. Dan sayangnya tak ada yang bisa Yesung dan Sungmin lakukan. Kekuasaan Kangin adalah segalanya yang sama sekali tak bisa dibantah siapapun.

"Aku rasa kau juga belum lupa pada statusmu. Siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Appa, jebal hentikan." Sungmin mencoba meredam amarah Kangin. Namun sepertinya percuma. Namja itu sekarang malah memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan membuang bunga lili yang sedari tadi di pegang Sungmin.

"Kau tak pantas! Punya apa kau?! Hanya pengamen jalanan yang sama sekali tak punya masa depan. Bermimpi saja menjadi menantuku!"

"Appa..." Sungmin menggumam lirih. Dan Kangin mulai mencoba memperhatikan putrinya itu saat mendengar sedikit nada bergetar pada suara Sungmin.

"Untuk apa kau menangis? Kau menangisi namja ini?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Jebal appa, aku hanya mencintai Yesung oppa."

"Dia!" Kangin mencengkeram kuat tubuh Sungmin. "Dengarkan appa. Apa yang kau harapkan dari namja itu? Dia hidup dengan belas kasihan appa. Dia bahkan tak bisa hidup mandiri dengan hasil usahanya sendiri. Lebih baik kau sekarang masuk dan berhenti menemuinya."

Kangin mencoba menyeret Sungmin untuk masuk menuju ke rumahnya. Dan Yesung, bukan ia tak mau membela diri dan juga membela perasaannya. Tapi, ia tak suka berkata kasar dan membantah Kangin.

"Appa, jebal... hiks... ahniya! Kya! Appa!"

Sungmin terus memberontak dari cengkraman Kangin yang begitu kuat di lengannya. Kemudian dengan kasar Kangin menyeret Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Menguncinya dari luar, dan tak mempedulikan teriakan Sungmin. Sungguh, ini begitu menyakitkan.

Setelah memastikan Sungmin terkunci di rumahnya, Kangin segera kembali dan menemui Yesung. "Dengar, mulai saat ini aku tak ingin kau ada disini lagi."

"Tapi aku mencintai Sungmin. Tak seharusnya kau memisahkan kami." Yesung mencoba berani dan menatap Tuan Lee yang masih penuh dengan amarahnya.

Tuan lee tertawa kecil. "Kau... hanyalah rumput yang mengganggu taman bungaku. Aku menyesal, membesarkanmu bertahun-tahun. Kau memang rendah! Hanya anak seorang pengasuh di keluargaku, bermimpi untuk menikahi putriku. Pergi saja kau!"

"Setidaknya kau memberikan satu kesempatan padaku. Aku akan menjadi lebih baik untuk Sungmin, jadi berikanlah waktu untuk membuktikannya."

"Cih... bisa apa kau? Kau hanya pengamen jalanan. Hanya guru kecil di sekolah besarku. Jika bukan karena kebaikanku, kau entah akan menjadi seperti apa."

"Tapi aku..."

"Pergi sekarang juga atau kau mau semua pengawalku menyeretmu!"

Yesung menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia tau pasti, mungkin dari dulu ia sudah menyadarinya. Ini memang sangat sulit dan lebih sulit lagi jika keadaannya tetap seperti ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan pergi, tapi ingat. Aku hanya menitipkan padamu, dan aku akan mengambilnya satu hari nanti..."

Kangin hanya tertawa kecil. Meremehkan namja yang semakin jauh dari penglihatannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kangin masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Ia sungguh ia sat melihat putrinya kini begitu terlihat sangat kasihan dan juga terluka. Leeteuk menatapnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Yeobo, apakah tidak sebaiknya kau memberikan Yesung kesempatan."

"Sudahlah. Itu urusanku, dan kau juga tahu jika aku sudah menyetujui pernikahan itu."

"Tapi sepertinya Sungmin..."

"Aku tidak peduli."Kangin berkeras hati. "Sungmin akan menikah dengan namja pilihanku."

"Tapi appa, aku hanya mencintai Yesungie dan aku hanya akan menikah dengannya."

"Kau akan menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, dia pemuda yang terbaik yang pernah kau dapatkan. Kau harus menikah dengannya..."

"Shireo! Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Yesungie, appa... jebal hikss... aku tak mencintainya."

Kangin tertawa aneh. "Eoh... mengerti apa kau tentang cinta? Apakah cukup, kau hanya memakan nyanyian bodoh itu setiap hari? Apakah bisa memberikanmu hidup yang layak, uang, perhiasan bahkan semua yang kau inginkan? Kau putriku, satu-satunya yang aku miliki."

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Kangin dan mencoba membujuk namja itu untuk merubah jalan pikirannya. "Sudahlah..." Leeteuk mengusap lengan Kangin dan menatap lembut kedua mata Kangin yangmasih memancarkan amarahnya sedari tadi. "Yeobo, jangan memaksanya."

"Nde, appa. Hikss... aku hanya mau Yesungie, aku tak butuh harta. Aku hanya mau Yesungie, jebal. Hikss... umma... hikss..." Leeteuk kembali mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap lembut rambutnya. Membaringkan kepala Sungmin di pangkuannya. "Hiksss... eotteoke?"

"Kau hanya akan membuat Sungminmenderita. Jadi sudahlah, batalkan saja rencana itu."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Dia memang seharusnya menikah dengan namja pilihanku, aku tak menerima penolakan." Kangin mendekati Sungmin yang masih menangis di pangkuan Leeteuk. "Dengarkan aku, putriku sayang. Aku menyayangimu dan semua yang appa lakukan adalah untuk kebahagiaanmu."

"Tapi, appa ... aku tidak..."

"Masa bodoh dengan cinta! Yang penting dia mencintaimu! Kau dengar itu!" Kangin tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sungmin. " Dia namja dari keluarga kaya, sangat sukses dengan semua bisnisnya di usia muda. Kau akan senang dan kau akan pindah ke Jepang setelah menikah dengannya. Arraseo!"

"Ahniya! Appa...! jebal...!"

Dan Kangin mengacuhkan Sungmin. "Aku tak peduli dengan cintamu itu. Lagi pula hari ini juga namja pengecut dan miskin itu akan pergi dari kota ini."

"Mwo? Ahniya! Aku harus menghentikannya." Sungmin berusaha untuk keluar dari kamarnya, tapi dengan cepat Kangin menyeret tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana."

"Tapi, appa..."

"Tak ada penolakan, atau aku akan menyuruh bodyguard-mu untuk memukuli namja itu dan memastikan ia mati dengan cepat."

"Yeobo! Kenapa sampai bertindak seperti itu! Kau tidak harus..."

"Ck... sudahlah. Tak usah membelanya." Kangin melirik Leeteuk yang kini berdiri di sisinya. "Aku hanya memastikan semua yang terbaik untuk Sungmin, termasuk suaminya."

Kangin melepaskan kasar tangan Sungmin dan menatap tajam pada Leeteuk. "Besok lusa adalah pernikahannya. Aku ingin semua berjalan dengan lancar, dan pastikan dia tak akan menolaknya." Kangin memberi perintah tegasnya pada Leeteuk. Perintah yang tak akan bisa ia langgar.

"Tapi appa... hikss... aku hanya..."

"Kalau kau berani melanggar peraturanku, bisa kupastikan namja itu akan segera mati."

.

Blam...

.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat dan memeluk tubuh Leeteuk. Ia sungguh tak bisa menerima ini. "Hikss... umma... aku tak mau umma... jebal..."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah harinya. Dimana Sungmin sudah berbalut dress cantik berwarna putih serta kerudung transparan yang ia pakai. Matanya masih bengkak karena menangis dan kerudung itu juga sama sekali tak bisa menutupi bagaimana sedihnya wajah cantik Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin. Ia membuka kerudungnya. Harusnya ini menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan dan ia nantikan dalam hidupnya. Tapi mengapa ini berjalan seperti ini.

.

Ceklek...

.

Dan pintu kamar itu pun terbuka. Satu sosok yang bahkan belum dikenalnya dengan baik. Berjalan tegas dengan tuxedo putihnya. Sama sekali tak ada senyuman di wajah tampan itu, yang ada hanyalah perasaan bersalah.

Namja itu mendekat pada Sungmin, berhenti tepat di belakang tubuh Sungmin dan mengusap bahunya. "Mianhe." Dan Sungmin hanya diam. Ia sama sekali belum ingin bicara apapun dengan namja itu.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau begitu tak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Jika kau mau, aku akan membatalkannya sekarang juga."

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya hingga ia menghadap ke namja itu. "Tuan Cho Kyuhyun..." Suaranya bergetar lirih, dan bisa dipastikan. Ia dengan susah payah menahan tangisnya. "Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

"Hikss..." dan Sungmin tak bisa menahannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa memohon untuk membatalkannya sekarang, terlebih beberapa menit lagi kita akan menikah? Hikss... kau pikir aku ini apa? Barang murahan yang bisa kau beli dengan uangmu?"

Sungmin mulai meremas jas Kyuhyun dan memukul dada namja itu."Jika kau ingin membatalkannya, kenapa tak dari dulu. Hiksss... kenapa juga bukan kemarin? Kenapa baru hari ini? Kenapa? Hikss... hikkss... kenapa kau masuk dalam hidupku. Kenapa..."

Dan sungmin melampiaskan tangis dan kemarahannya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tak mencintaimu... hiksss... aku membencimu... aku benci padamu... hikss..."

.

.

.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhe, mungkin ga seharusnya saya menyampaikannya disini. **

**ini demi kejujuran dan saya akan mengatakannya sekarang. Sebenarnya, alasan saya kembali memposting ff di FFN ini yang hanya 2 story, hanya untuk pengukur seberapa dalam reader mau berpartisipasi. Tapi sepertinya, semakin banyak sider.  
**

**Mianhe, saya tahu mungkin karya saya tak sehebat, serapi dan sebagus karya yang lain. Saya sadar diri. Dan mohon maafkan saya lagi, jika respon masih ga bagus maka penerbitan FF Dreams akan berhenti sampai ch. ini di FFn.  
**

**Bukan karena alasan yang aneh, tapi hanya karena sedikit review di salah satu site saja bisa membuatku down. Aku tahu banyak yang mampir ke ff ini, bahkan hampir seribu meski hanya baru prolog. And see... yang rev cuma beberapa. yah maafkan aku jika harus berbicara seperti ini. Aku hanya ga mau kehilangan semangat buat nulis lagi.  
**

**GOMAWO...  
**

**Saranghae nae lovely reader...**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

"Hikss..." dan Sungmin tak bisa menahannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa memohon untuk membatalkannya sekarang, terlebih beberapa menit lagi kita akan menikah? Hikss... kau pikir aku ini apa? Barang murahan yang bisa kau beli dengan uangmu?"

Sungmin mulai meremas jas Kyuhyun dan memukul dada namja itu."Jika kau ingin membatalkannya, kenapa tak dari dulu? Hiksss... kenapa juga bukan kemarin? Kenapa baru hari ini? Kenapa? Hikss... hikkss... kenapa kau masuk dalam hidupku? Kenapa..."

Dan sungmin melampiaskan tangis dan kemarahannya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tak mencintaimu... hiksss... aku membencimu... aku benci padamu... hikss..."

Rasanya perasaan dan hati Kyuhyun jatuh seketika. Ia tak mungkin bisa menghentikan ini sekarang, lalu apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan setelah ini? Berharap Sungmin akan menerima pernikahan mereka?

Sangat tidak mungkin.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan disepanjang sisa hidupnya bersama Sungmin setelah pernikahan ini?

"Aku akan membawamu bertemu dengannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dreams...**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Cho Sungmin

- Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

- Other Super Junior member

Pairing : || KYUMIN || slight Yemin

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya.#Mimmpi...#

Genre : ||Drama || Romance||Fluffy Angst||

Warning : || GS || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : ||Ini bukanlah yang aku inginkan. Seandainya saja kau tahu jika ini menyakitkan, kuharap kau tak akan meninggalkan aku semudah itu. Tapi, mengapa disaat pertemuan itu datang, aku tak bisa bernafas... aku TERPENJARA...||

**Another PRESENT From Me**

**Mini Series**

**~ DREAMS ...~**

**Just KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**Ini emang terinspirasi and ngikutin film India yang aku sendiri lupa judulnya.**

**Emang sih, ceritanya klasik banget tapi menurutku...**

**Pengorbanan itu mahal harganya**

**.**

**.**

**Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

**Nikmatilah STORY-nya... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya dunia ini begitu tak adil padaku.

Bagaimana aku menjawabnya nanti?

Yesungie Oppa, neoumu appo...

Aku harus menatap altar putih yang sama sekali tak aku inginkan. Dimana disana hanya ada masa depanku yang hitam. Oppa, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya padamu nanti?

"Hikss... hiksss..."

"Jangan menangis."

Appa...

Kenapa hanya bisa meremas tanganku? Cobalah melepaskan aku, Appa.

Aku mencoba memohon padamu, appa. Tapi mengapa kau seperti tak punya hati. Tau apa tentang kebahagiaanku? Kau tak tahu betapa aku mencintai Yesungie Oppa, kau keterlaluan padaku Appa.

Haruskah aku meraih tangan itu? Tangan namja yang telah memisahkan aku dengan Yesungie Oppa? Haruskah...

"Hiks... hikss... Neomu appo..."

Hanya bisa menangis lirih dan sekuat hati menahannya...

Inikah yang kau inginkan appa?

Kau bahkan tak tahu jika aku lebih memilih mati dari pada harus kehilangan Yesungie Oppa...

.

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

.

.

.

**Maaf jika ini persembahan terakhirku.**

**Maaf Jika banyak yang tidak suka dengan story aneh buatanku. Aku manusia biasa yang selalu saja berbuat salah. Maaf untuk karya yang buruk dan jauh dari kata SEMPURNA**

**Karena aku menyadari itu, maka biarkan ini menjadi persembahan terakhirku**

**saya mengundurkan diri dari FFN.**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewer yang selalu rajin mer REV ff aneh buatanku.**

**Maaf karena aku menjadi author yang buruk.**

**Terima kasih untuk SIDER yang selalu setia hingga menjadi SIDER abadiku.**

**Nae lovely reade, and SIDER**

**aku pindah ke WP and GRUP Tertutup buatanku sendiri.**

**Nickname: KyuMin and Friends.**

**Kalau masih berminat silahkan kunjungi saja.**

**Terima Kasih**


End file.
